


Pulling You Back to Me

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [19]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Imagine: A different life for Anne, and Richard, and everyone around them.
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Pulling You Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Wars of the Roses RPF, Richard/Anne, And we feel it like the shiver/Of a passing train/That other life/Deep underground_

Imagine: Anne steals herself away, and crosses the Channel, and marries Richard in defiance of her father and everything she has ever known, apart from her own heart.

Imagine: their children are few but strong and healthy, and grow up in their uncle’s court, basking in the love of their parents and tumbling through the halls with their cousins.

Imagine: Elizabeth the Queen tempers her husband’s excesses, and his life is long; Richard rules the north in his stead, Anne at his side, treason and murder and the throne all very far away, no more than shadows to haunt her in dreams.


End file.
